Smart environments are designed to leverage pervasive computing and the availability of inexpensive computing power to provide optimized facility services (e.g. illumination, thermal comfort, air quality, physical security, sanitation, etc.) while minimizing resource usage and environmental impact. A variety of systems and methods for employing wireless technologies such as, for example, RFID, WiFi, Bluetooth, etc., can be leveraged to monitor human movement and/or presence in smart environments in order to more optimally provide such services.